Tomb Raider
}} Tomb Raider is a 2018 American action adventure film directed by Roar Uthaug. The cast of the film consists of Alicia Vikander, Dominic West, Walton Goggins, Daniel Wu, Nick Frost, and Kristin Scott Thomas. Plot Following the disappearance of her father, Lord Richard Croft, Lara Croft makes a living as a bike courier. When she is arrested after a bike accident involving a police car, Richard's business partner Ana Miller posts her bail. After never claiming her inheritance for many years, believing her father to still be alive, Miller warns Lara that if she does not claim her vast inheritance, her father's country estate, Croft Manor, will be sold off. Lara reluctantly accepts and gains access to a secret chamber in her father's tomb. There she finds a pre-recorded video message from Richard detailing his research into Himiko, the mythical Queen of Yamatai who was said to command the power over life and death. Richard warns Lara to destroy all of his research, but she ignores his warnings so that she can investigate further. Lara travels to Hong Kong where she hires Lu Ren, captain of the ship Endurance, to sail into the Devil's Sea and the island of Yamatai. The ship capsizes in a violent storm and Lara is washed ashore where she is knocked unconscious. She awakens only to encounter Mathias Vogel, the leader of an expedition to locate Himiko's tomb. The expedition has been funded by a shadowy organization called Trinity, which seeks to harness and weaponize Himiko's power. Vogel takes Lara prisoner, claiming that he killed her father and revealing that he intends to use Richard's research to continue his expedition. He adds Lara and Lu Ren to his slave force; eventually, the two of them try to escape, and Lara is the only one successful. After surviving rapids and narrowly avoiding getting thrown over a waterfall, Lara is forced to kill a Trinity guard after nightfall. She follows a mysterious figure through the jungle, and discovers that the figure is her father, who stayed on the island to prevent Trinity from finding Himiko's tomb. After Lara convinces him that she is real and not a figment of his imagination, Richard treats her injuries. Despite his protests, Lara sets off the next morning to recover his research from Vogel's camp. Lara makes contact with Lu Ren, and he, along with the other slaves, stage a distraction that allows Lara to infiltrate the Trinity camp and recover her father's journal. In the ensuing chaos, Richard makes his way to Himiko's tomb and is captured by Vogel, who persuades Lara to open the tomb. The party navigates a series of booby traps and locates Himiko's sarcophagus. When a Trinity soldier attempts to remove her corpse, he is infected by a highly infectious pathogen that reduces those infected to an aggressive zombie-like state. Lara realizes that Himiko was an asymptomatic carrier of the virus, who chose to entomb herself so that she could not infect others. Vogel concludes that he cannot remove Himiko's body and instead settles for detaching a finger, which he seals in a pouch. In the confusion, Lara and Richard overpower the remaining soldiers, though Vogel escapes and Richard becomes infected. Knowing there is no cure, Richard proposes destroying Himiko's tomb to prevent the disease from spreading across the world. Lara pursues Vogel as Richard sets off a bomb, killing himself and sealing the tomb. Lara confronts and kills Vogel by infecting him with the finger. She escapes the tomb as it collapses, regrouping with Lu Ren and the slaves; they commandeer a Trinity helicopter to escape Yamatai. Lara returns to London, where she formally accepts her inheritance and inadvertently discovers that Trinity's front company, Patna, is actually a subsidiary of Croft Holdings. She proceeds to investigate Trinity further and begins to suspect that Ana is one of their agents who manipulated her into accepting her inheritance; this was to have Lara sign over control of Croft Holdings' business operations to her when Richard stopped cooperating with Trinity. Having witnessed Trinity's ruthlessness firsthand, she prepares for her next adventure. Cast *Alicia Vikander as Lara Croft **Maisy De Freitas as 7-year-old Lara **Emily Carey as 14-year-old Lara *Dominic West as Lord Richard Croft *Walton Goggins as Mathias Vogel *Daniel Wu as Lu Ren *Nick Frost as Alan *Kristin Scott Thomas as Ana Miller Videos Trailers Reviews Category:2010s films Category:Films Category:Action films Category:Adventure films Category:2018 films Category:English-language films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2018 3D films Category:British films Category:British 3D films Category:American films Category:American 3D films Category:4D films Category:British action films Category:British coming-of-age films Category:American action films Category:American action adventure films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:Films directed by Roar Uthaug Category:Films scored by Junkie XL Category:Films set in 2018 Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Hong Kong Category:Films set in Japan Category:Films set on fictional islands Category:Films set on oceans Category:Films set on uninhabited islands Category:Films shot in London Category:Films shot in England Category:Films shot in South Africa Category:IMAX films Category:Live-action films based on video games Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Reboot films Category:Tomb Raider films Category:Works based on Square Enix video games Category:Warner Bros. films